The Traveller
by the Minotaur
Summary: A demigod girl's thoughts as she travels. The inspiration song is I Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Please review!


I walked quietly along the dirt path, watching the cars drive by. I was on the side of a highway, walking on a path made by ATVs. No one seemed to notice me. At least, nobody stopped. But that was fine with me. I felt at ease, walking along here, without a care in the world. I didn't have to worry about my family, my friends, nothing. But then again… No. I promised myself I wouldn't. I'm done with him. Obviously, he was done with me.

I stepped off the path for a moment to let some sort of vehicle passed. Three teens, around my age, rode it, laughing and waving to the cars on the highway as they passed. Without a care in the world, they must've felt top of the world. Now, I'd love to tell you I was jealous of them, that I wish I was in their shoes… But really, I was. I was travelling, on my own, with nothing but myself to decide where to go. Once upon a time, I would have taken him with me. But he didn't seem to care about me that much.

"_I'm leaving. Would you... Come with me?" I had asked. He simply looked at me, and a thousand emotions flashed through his eyes. Finally, he opened his mouth, as if to speak. But then he turned and left, without looking back. _

That moment was forever frozen in my mind, constantly replaying, taunting me. I couldn't help but wonder if he remembered that moment. Or any of our others… But then again, maybe he didn't care at all.

I looked up from my thoughts to see a gas station. I trekked over to the door, and slipped inside quietly. I scooped up a couple snacks, and slipped them silently into my pockets, and the cashier didn't notice. I then selected a small chocolate bar and a drink, and brought them up to the counter to pay. I don't know why, but I'd always been good at thievery. He liked that about me, he'd said. Once again consumed by my memories, I hadn't realized that I'd made it further down the road, the gas station no longer in sight.

I reached into my pocket to discover a package of Rockets, a small sugary candy. I winced immediately. We used to share packages of those, just relaxing wherever we felt was right, with the Rockets constantly there. I had to remind myself that I'd loved the candy before him, and finally I opened the package and retrieved one of the circular treats. I popped into my mouth, and felt more than just the pleasure of sugar in my mouth. I felt… Relief. Security, safety and familiarity. Somehow, I knew it was because of him. It was always his fault, always. He'd turned my favourite candy into some sort of alien food that brought back memories I wasn't sure I wanted to face.

"_Hey, give that back!" I shouted, jumping at him teasingly. He simply laughed, and held it out of my reach. _

"_Nah, I think I'll keep these." He chuckled, his beautiful voice carried by the winds. _

"_Snow!" I shouted, still reaching at the small package clutched in his hand. _

_He stopped, and sat down on the soft grass, hiding the package again. "Not 'til you say my real name." He grinned at me._

"_But your name IS Snow!" I explained. Snow was, in fact, his nickname that I'd created, based off of his bleach white hair that looked like Snow in the light. _

"_Nuh uh!" He retorted. He tore open the package, MY package of Rockets, and popped one in his mouth. _

"_Those aren't for you!" I exclaimed, sitting down next to him. He laughs. _

"_No, I think they are." He smirked my favourite smile of his, and popped another one into his mouth. _

"_Snow!" I exclaimed again, but couldn't help but laugh. His natural humour and actions just made me happy. He laughed, and passed me the package. I immediately tossed one into my mouth. _

"_Now, how do you thank me for giving back the Rockets?" He asked in a mock-chiding tone. I giggled. _

"_Thank you, ." I replied. He rolled his eyes. "Is that all?" He asked, faking innocence. _

_I rolled my eyes, and leaned over to give him a small kiss. He surprised me, and pulled me down ontop of him, a deep kiss. After we pulled apart, he smiled slyly at me. I frowned. _

"_What?" I asked. He grinned, and stuck out his tongue. Perched there on the tip, was a Rocket. I searched around my mouth a little, realization dawning on me. _

"_You stole my Rocket!" I exclaimed. He just burst into laughter. _

I was brought back to the present by a Semi roaring by, towing who knows what. I can't honestly say I cared. But again, I was fine, just walking alongside the highway. Seeing the sights I see. It was beautiful, to watch the world in motion and stay still yourself. I loved it, even if I was still moving. I was just going slower than others. The backpack on my back felt weightless, even though it contained my worldly possessions of a sleeping bag, a hoodie, some cash and some snacks.

I sighed, and looked up towards the sky, expecting a sweet bright blue sky. What I saw, however, were light fluffy snowflakes, falling down gently. Snow. Why, oh why did it have to snow? Of all the weather. I sighed, and continued on.

"_I think your new nickname is Snow." I announced to him, not long after we'd met. _

"_Why?" He asked, looking up. His favourite instrument, the bass, was in his lap, and he was plucking away absentmindedly, as he often did. _

"_Because, in the light, your hair looks like snow." I giggled. He rolled his eyes in response. _

"_Fine then." He replied, not really expecting it to stick, I guess. But it did, forever. Soon, everyone called him Snow. It was just, his name. _

I sighed at the darkening sky. I had no clue where I was, nor did I really care. I thought a silent prayer to Hermes, the ancient greek god of travellers, and found myself a good place to camp out for the night. It didn't take me many nights to figure out the best places to sleep, close to the highway but not too close to get run over or found by other weary travellers, and not too far to get lost or found by animals. How not to get ravaged by weather was also quickly recorded in my brain, and now it took almost no time to find a good spot to camp out.

I dug through my pack and found the sleeping bag, and unrolled it, crawling into the comfortable fabric. I fell asleep to the memory of his voice. Why did it have to be like this?

I awoke to a light blanket of snow, which didn't much surprise me. Some of the green grass still poked through, and I sighed as I breathed in the scents around me. And then, I froze. The smell of a cologne didn't belong in a forest. I turned, and to my deep surprise, a sad looking Snow with a tiger lily in his hand awaited my gaze.

"What… what are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"I had some trouble finding you after you took off, and then you walked into the same gas station as I did…" He smiled weakly, and held out the flower.

"I saw this along the way. I know it's your favourite." He told me, blushing slightly. I smiled. He'd told me long ago that he got really embarrassed whenever he did something sweet. But believe me, I'd noticed way before that.

"I-I'm sorry I took off on you before." I stammered, my voice almost a whisper. He'd come all this way for me?

"I'm sorry I didn't come with you from the start." He replied. I could tell, just from knowing him so well, that he'd been imagining this moment from the second I left. So had I, but he didn't need to know that.

"I-I love you." He added, looking at me hopefully. I sighed, and I could barely control myself. I launched myself into his arms, glad to have him here with me.

"I love you too." I replied, pulling him close.

And, for the record, rockets and cologne fit in the forest just fine, if you just smile and let it happen.

Hermes grinned down at his daughter. He figured that she'd be just fine on the road, but that didn't stop him from giving her a little bit of a hand, like freezing the cashiers as she stole, and giving her easy places to rest. And of course, guiding the boy, Snow, to her. But that was a secret. And they would be just fine all the way to Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
